On the Town (film)
| starring = Gene Kelly Frank Sinatra Betty Garrett Ann Miller | music = Leonard Bernstein Roger Edens Lennie Hayton Adolph Green (lyrics) Betty Comden (lyrics) Conrad Salinger | cinematography = Harold Rosson | editing = Ralph E. Winters | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | distributor = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer | released = | runtime = 98 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $2,133,000 . | gross = $4,428,000 }} On the Town is a 1949 musical film with music by Leonard Bernstein and Roger Edens and book and lyrics by Betty Comden and Adolph Green. It is an adaptation of the Broadway stage musical of the same name produced in 1944 (which itself is an adaptation of the Jerome Robbins ballet entitled Fancy Free which was also produced in 1944), although many changes in script and score were made from the original stage version; for instance, most of Bernstein's music was dropped in favor of new songs by Edens, who disliked the majority of the Bernstein score for being too complex and too operatic. This caused Bernstein to boycott the film. The film was directed by Gene Kelly, who also choreographed, and Stanley Donen, and stars Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Betty Garrett, and Ann Miller, and features Jules Munshin and Vera-Ellen. It was a product of the Arthur Freed unit at MGM, and is notable for its combination of studio and location filming, as a result of Gene Kelly's insistence that some scenes be shot in New York City, including at the American Museum of Natural History, the Brooklyn Bridge, and Rockefeller Center. The film was an immediate success and won the Academy Award for Best Music—Scoring of a Musical Picture, and was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Cinematography (Color). Screenwriters Comden and Green won the Writers Guild of America Award for Best Written American Musical. In 2006, the film ranked No. 19 on the American Film Institute's list of Best Musicals. Plot Three sailors – Gabey, Chip, and Ozzie – begin their shore leave, excited for their 24 hours in New York ("New York, New York"). Riding the subway, Gabey falls in love with the picture of "Miss Turnstiles", who is actually called Ivy Smith, and fantasises about what she's like in real life ("Miss Turnstiles"). The sailors race around New York attempting to find her in the brief period they have. They are assisted by, and become romantically involved with, two women, and pair up: Ozzie with Claire, an anthropologist; and Chip with Hildy Esterhazy, an aggressively amorous taxi driver. Claire claims that she's found her passionate "Prehistoric Man" in Ozzie at the Museum of Anthropological History. Hildy invites Chip to "Come Up to My Place". Finally finding Ivy, Gabey takes her on an imaginary date down his home town "Main Street" in a studio in Symphonic Hall - not realising that she is also from the same town. Later, Chip sincerely falls for Hildy telling her "You're Awful" – that is, awful nice to be with. That evening, all the couples meet at the top of the Empire State Building to celebrate a night "On the Town". But when an ashamed Ivy walks out on Gabey to get to her late night work as a cooch dancer, the friends tell a despondent Gabey, "You Can Count on Me", joined by Hildy's annoying, but well-meaning roommate, Lucy Schmeeler. They have a number of adventures before reuniting with Ivy at Coney Island just as their 24-hour leave ends and they must return to their ship to head off to sea. Although their future is uncertain, the boys and girls share one last kiss on the pier as a new crew of sailors heads out into the city for their leave ("New York, New York" reprise). Cast * Gene Kelly as Gabey * Frank Sinatra as Chip * Jules Munshin as Ozzie * Ann Miller as Claire Huddesen * Betty Garrett as Brunhilde "Hildy" Esterhazy * Vera-Ellen as Ivy Smith * Florence Bates as Madame Dilyovska * Alice Pearce as Lucy Schmeeler * George Meader as Professor * Hans Conried as François (head waiter) (uncredited) Cast notes * Carol Haney, Gene Kelly's assistant, performed with Kelly in the Day in New York ballet sequence, but was not credited. This was Haney's screen debut * Bea Benaderet has a small, uncredited role as a girl from Brooklyn on the subway. It was her film debut. * Bern Hoffman has an uncredited role as the shipyard worker who sings the opening song, and reprises it at the end. * Alice Pearce was the only original member of the Broadway cast to reprise her role. Musical numbers # "I Feel Like I'm Not Out of Bed Yet" – Shipyard worker # "New York, New York" – Gabey, Chip, and Ozzie (from Leonard Bernstein's score) # "Miss Turnstiles Ballet" (instrumental) – Ivy and ensemble (from Bernstein's score) # "Prehistoric Man" – Claire, Ozzie, Gabey, Chip, and Hildy # "Come Up to My Place" – Hildy and Chip (from Bernstein's score) # "Main Street" – Gabey and Ivy # "You're Awful" – Chip and Hildy # "On the Town" – Gabey, Ivy, Chip, Hildy, Ozzie, and Claire # "Count on Me" – Gabey, Chip, Ozzie, Hildy, Claire, and Lucy # "A Day in New York" (instrumental) – Gabey, Ivy, and dream cast (from Bernstein's score) # "New York, New York" (reprise) – Shipyard workers, three sailors, and chorus *'Source:' Green, Stanley; Schmidt, Elaine (rev. and updated) (1990) Hollywood Musicals Year By Year (2nd ed.) Hal Leonard Corporation ISBN 0-634-00765-3 Reception Box office According to MGM records the film earned $2,934,000 in the US and Canada and $1,494,000 overseas, resulting in a profit to the studio of $474,000. The film was also a critical success, receiving good reviews in various publications, including Variety and The New York Times. Awards and honors * Academy Awards, Best Musical Score for Roger Edens and Lennie Hayton, 22nd Academy Awards (won) * BAFTA Awards, Best Film, 1951 (nominated) * Golden Globes, Best Cinematography – Color, 1950 (nominated) * Writers Guild of America, Best Written American Musical, 1950 (won) American Film Institute The film is recognized by American Film Institute in these lists: * 2004: AFI's 100 Years...100 Songs: ** "New York, New York" – #41 * 2006: AFI's Greatest Movie Musicals – #19 Production The musical numbers staged on location in New York were the first time a major studio had accomplished this. The location shots in New York took nine days. Shooting in New York City was Kelly and Donen's idea, which studio head Louis B. Mayer refused to allow, pointing out the studio's excellent New York sets in its backlot. Kelly and Donen held their ground, and finally Mayer relented and allowed a limited number of days shooting in New York. The primary problem experienced by the production was dealing with crowds of Frank Sinatra's fans, so some shots were made with the camera located in a station wagon to reduce the public visibility of the shooting.Mankiewicz, Ben (February 19, 2017) Intro to Turner Classic Movies showing The Breen Office of the MPAA refused to allow the use of the word "helluva" in the song "New York, New York", and so it was changed to "wonderful". See also * Arthur Freed * USS Nicholson, DD-442, the three sailors' ship, which appears in the opening and closing scenes. References External links * * * * Category:1949 films Category:1940s musical films Category:American films Category:American musical films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Gene Kelly Category:Films directed by Stanley Donen Category:Directorial debut films Category:Films set in the 1940s Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Films based on musicals Category:Films produced by Arthur Freed Category:United States Navy in films